


Involuntary Ties

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, like literally barely hinted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: "Things had grown even easier between them with time; Jace couldn’t help but notice it. He didn’t know if it was the bond that was enhancing the experience or if it was just the fact that they’d finally allowed themselves to explore one another, but they could both practically sense what the other needed by now; so in sync that it could get unnerving."





	

Jace was leaning against the wall of Alec’s bedroom, tapping his fingertips absentmindedly on the doorframe. He could just about hear the conversation outside as Alec thanked once of the newest arrivals of the Institute for his contribution during today’s mission. Jace could hear the impatience in his voice, though; he was probably one of the few people able to recognise what Alec was feeling with such ease and the thought pleased him enough to dampen his annoyance at least a little.

“Again, thank you for your input.” The learnt phrase sounded clumsy out of Alec’s mouth and Jace saw the door handle move as Alec said his goodbyes and then he was inside, locking the door as soon as it was closed.

“Finally,” Jace announced, pulling Alec down for a kiss before he’d had the chance to shush him.

Ever since almost all of the responsibility for the Institute had been passed onto Alec, they’d had very little time alone and every time they _did_ manage it was a careful calculation of all the risks they had to take.

All of that caution had resulted in the frantic kiss they greeted each other with now. It had been a week of nothing but smiles and brief hugs and training, and the latter could have been pleasant enough if Alec wasn’t Alec. They’d wrestled several times but it had all been strictly professional; even when there was no one around, Alec wasn’t willing to risk anything.

Still, Jace was pleased to note that his parabatai was just as affected by the prolonged distance; one of Alec’s hands was gripping his shoulder while the other struggled with pushing Jace’s shirt up his chest. It wasn’t typical for Alec to be so clumsy, but then again, Jace was doing his best to distract him from anything that wasn’t just the two of them.

When they reached the bed, Jace sat down and dragged Alec down with him. His parabatai followed dutifully; legs spreading until he was seated fully on Jace’s lap.

Jace slid his hands up Alec’s thighs and his movements must have been too impatient because Alec pushed him away so that he could look at him, smiling at Jace’s rather vocal displeasure.

“Lie down,” was all he said and stood up until Jace could prop himself against the pillows at the head of the bed. “Let’s take the edge off first.”

Jace gave only a nod in response and sank even deeper into the covers of Alec’s bed, content to let his parabatai get rid of the rest of his clothes, shifting just slightly to help him through it.

Things had grown even easier between them with time; Jace couldn’t help but notice it. He didn’t know if it was the bond that was enhancing the experience or if it was just the fact that they’d finally allowed themselves to explore one another, but they could both practically sense what the other needed by now; so in sync that it could get unnerving.

It wasn't any different now. Jace shivered when the cool air of Alec's room reached his bare skin, but he wasn't given any time to dwell on that before he felt Alec's light, wet kisses follow an all too familiar path down his chest.

Jace felt himself let go of all the tension and frustration that had piled up during the last few days as his focus shifted almost entirely on what he was feeling _now_. He opened his eyes for just long enough to get a glimpse of Alec's dark hair as he lowered himself even further down the bed. Once he'd reached the position he'd been aiming for, he looked up and there was a question in his eyes. _As if he really needed to ask._

Jace was already hard enough that he was getting restless and the only thing he could do was nod his consent. It was all Alec had been waiting for; Jace felt rough, calloused fingers wrap around the base of his cock and closed his eyes again, unable to watch any longer as Alec's warm lips wrapped around him.

This was what he'd been waiting for; the electric thrill of skin-on-skin contact that they'd both grown so addicted to. Alec's free hand was keeping him grounded but he couldn't help the small, urgent thrusts of his hips whenever Alec took him all the way down his throat. He could feel _everything_ \- the insistent pressure of Alec's tongue, the flutter of his gag reflex as he tried not to choke - and he bit down on his knuckles to quiet himself as much as possible. Locked door or not, the privacy of the Institute was always relative and neither of them could afford to forget it.

And yet, he almost did just that when Alec pulled away, face flushed and eyes as dark as they could get, to say, "You can fuck my mouth if you want."

Sometimes Jace wasn't entirely sure that his parabatai was actually real.

Alec took his hands away from his body only to use them to brace himself on both sides of Jace's hips. Once he'd gone back to his original position, he looked up and Jace didn't look away from his eyes as he thrust up tentatively, drinking in greedily the sight of Alec's full-bodies shiver as he tried not to react.

Feeling a little braver now, Jace repeated the action, finding his rhythm, arching his back into the warmth of Alec's mouth. They'd been at it for just a few minutes but Alec was moaning around him as if he was the one being pleasured, still not breaking their eye contact as he swallowed and it was too much too soon for Jace to handle. He buried his face in the closest pillow as he came, trying to muffle any sound that escaped him and he whimpered, a small, broken sound as Alec sucked him through his orgasm. He always knew just how much overstimulation Jace could take and he pulled away moments later, standing up to go rummage through the clothes they’d thrown by the edge of the bed.

Jace followed almost immediately, pressing himself against Alec’s back, pressing a barely-there kiss against his shoulder. That was all they’d let themselves have all week, or rather, that’s what Jace had initiated, only to get hissed reprimands in response. It hadn’t swayed him in the slightest; actually, it had just fuelled his enthusiasm. Alec was more fascinating than ever when he was on the brink of losing control.

Now, he tilted his head back, giving Jace more space to explore before he came back to his senses. Jace nipped gently on the skin he’d been offered; nothing but a tease for Alec’s reaction to him before his parabatai straightened his back. “Get back on the bed.”

Alec’s voice was firmer than Jace had expected and he leant over his shoulder to give him a questioning look. “Now?” he asked, intrigued; Alec usually preferred to take his time.

That wasn’t the case today, apparently.

“You heard me,” Alec repeated, tone just as even as before. "I'm not done yet. Spread your legs and lie the fuck still until I tell you to move."

Confusion washed over Jace before he remembered. _Let’s take the edge off first_. That’s what Alec had said; he should have known that there would be more to come. He definitely wasn’t going to complain, so he did as he’d been asked to, looking down at Alec through lowered lashes once he turned around. He relished in the additional strain to Alec’s shoulders; the barely noticeable telltale twitch which told him that even if he was trying to be firm, Alec wasn’t above being seduced.

The bed dipped under Alec’s weight as he climbed up again and Jace spread his legs to let him come as close as possible.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Alec asked with nothing but polite interest in his voice, his fingers idly wandering down Jace’s ribcage. Jace knew perfectly well what he was doing – all week, he’d been the one initiating subtle, lingering touches that bordered on too bold; too obvious. He was careful enough to make sure that no one else noticed and creative enough to make sure that Alec did. “You just _had_ to risk being caught just so that you could get what you wanted.”

“I’d never get caught,” Jace protested. Alec silenced him with a quick kiss – both teasing and reassuring – and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hands on the headboard,” he murmured; tone so soft that it sounded like a promise rather than an order. “Keep them there.”

 _He wouldn’t._ Even Alec couldn’t be cruel enough to stop Jace from touching him. “Alec,” he started, determined to be the voice of reason here, but his parabatai shook his head, pressing a finger against Jace’s lips.

“No,” he insisted. “You’ve had your fun; I want you to know how it feels to restrain yourself for once.”

There was a lot Jace could have said to that, but instead he just bit down on Alec’s finger in retaliation. It was an invitation for Alec to do his worst and his parabatai understood the message perfectly.

Jace reached back and gripped the headboard, getting ready for what Alec would do next. He always managed to surprise him and now was no exception; Alec pushed him back into an almost sitting position and crawled between his legs. He leant in for a kiss, startling in its sweetness, and Jace hissed when one of Alec’s fingers, coated in lube too cold for Jace’s liking pressed against his entrance.

It really was cruel on Alec’s part to shower him in physical contact without letting him touch at all. While one of Alec’s hands was busy preparing him, the other was tangled in Jace’s hair and the heat radiating from where Alec’s chest was pressed against his own was both enjoyable and almost unbearable. Jace was still too sensitive and everything Alec did was intensified tenfold.

“Fuck me,” he panted against his parabatai’s lips as Alec pushed another finger in and started stretching him carefully. “I’ll be fine, just- Do it.”

Alec nodded and reached for the lube again, stroking himself with quick, efficient movements and while it didn’t look pleasurable at all, it was enough to tell Jace that he was just as desperate for it.

“You can let go now,” Alec said, smiling when Jace’s hands immediately gravitated towards his shoulders. “I’ve missed you,” he added, his own hands straying to Jace’s waist to bring him closer. Their lips were a breath apart and Jace was almost too close to really catch the look in Alec’s eyes, but he could still see the raw hunger there; the urgency that shone through.

 _That_ Jace could understand. Sometimes it felt like with every passing day it got that much more difficult for them to separate when it was needed; like a thirst that was harder to quench with each drop of water. It should have been scary, but it _wasn’t_ ; not here, anyway, and not until Jace let himself think about it.

But he didn’t have it in him to think about _anything_ when Alec finally thrust into him, hard and yet gentler than he’d expected. Jace buried his head in his parabatai’s shoulder, the only thing holding him in place the arm Alec had wrapped around his lower back.

Jace clung to him, arms around Alec’s shoulders and legs around his waist, finally, _finally_ taking what they’d been denied. For several seconds, nothing else mattered – not the Clave, nothing outside of this room – and then the illusion shattered when Alec’s movements grew jerky and uneven, and Jace knew him well enough to know what that meant. He pulled away just slightly so that he could kiss the side of Alec’s neck and the gesture – as simple and small as it was – seemed to be enough. Alec’s fingers clawed at his side where he was still holding him as he chased the last remnants of his pleasure, giving a few weak thrusts to ride it out.

He was always so quiet; quiet enough that Jace usually started to worry about what was going on in that head of his, but he was too sated to wonder about it now. He let Alec lay him back down on the bed and felt him hesitantly reach down, finding Jace almost hard again. Jace slapped his hand away and cupped his cheek with his fingers until he got Alec to look at him again.

“Later,” he promised. “We have all the time in the world.”

It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t that far from it either – while they were still here, time didn’t have to start moving just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos; it's well past midnight and any editing will have to happen tomorrow. That said, I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
